romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows of Saintfour Season 1 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character (MC) in this book influence one of two variables: you can follow the path of Courage '��, the path of the '''Caution '⚠️. Besides that there is the path of 'Image '��. The choices you make change the story, the interactions you have with other characters, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Text written in Italic provides a summary of the story and in case of a premium choice extra information. Click here to go back to Shadow of Saintfour's main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. '''WARNING: This book is a horror story. '''Some readers may find this books content disturbing. It contains text, images and sound effects that are upsetting to some. Specific scenes (currently from episode 5 onwards) with these elements will have a warning: ��. '''DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: Mysterious Letter' Ten years after graduation, a company of former best friends reunite to remember the strange things haunting their small town during high school years. Present day: The story begins with a nightmare in an old church, bells are ringing. MC finds a corpse and a policemen shows up. He says: ‘This is your first victim’. MC holds a knife, then wakes up. Mc receives a letter with an invitation to Mrs. Hill’s funeral in Saintfour. The town she left ten years ago. At the funeral Mc meets her mom and her former friends Candy, Bobby and Derek are there too. Her mom is glad to finally see her daughter after all those years. Choice: MC's mother asks to go home together *'Agree to go home with your mother: '+1 Caution ⚠️ *'I'd rather walk: '+1 Courage �� It starts raining, but there is no reception, so you can't call a cab. MC walks to a lake house instead. ⏰'Timed' Choice!⏰: MC sees a figure approaching from behind the trees *'Lash out: '+1'' Courage �� *'Run away: + 1 Caution⚠️'' Summer of ’86:'' MC doesn’t like her new home. She takes a walk in the woods and meets Luke.'' Present day: Candy’s face get angry when she hears Luke's name and MC’s face goes sad. MC wonders if she should not have brought him up. 'S1, Ep 2: Welcome to Saintfour' Immersed in the memories, you will have to relive everything again, even if you don't want to remember at all... Summer of ’86: ''You can decorate your room (this has no effect on the story, but it will remain your room throughout the book). MC starts her first day at school. '' '''Choice: MC runs into Michael' in front of the school. ' * '''Apologize to Michael: '+ 1 Caution⚠️''' 'he will accept your apology and helps you pick up the books.' * '''Reply sharply: '+ 1 Courage �� ' Choice: In class MC gets mocked by a senior student ''' * '''Laugh with the other students: '''nothing important happens. * '''Answer with a verbal jab: + 1 Image ��'.' Miss Baker hands out assignments. MC first learns about Sam’s disappearance. Choice: Miss Baker asks MC if she finished the assignment. ' * '''Admit you didn’t finish the paper: '''Miss Baker gives MC a F * '''Say you did it: '- 1 Image ��. Miss Baker will make fun of MC in fornt of the class. '' Present day: Derek enters the lake house. He bought it. He accuses the rest for leaving Saintfour. Choice: Sounds are heard from outside the cabin *'Ask who is there?:' +1 Caution''' ⚠️''' *'Get up and open the door: '+1 Courage''' ��''' Choice: Candy asks what the conversation with Mc and Luke was about. ' * '''Tell whole story: '''Candy tells you she dated Luke, but it is okay for Mc to date him. * '''Hide the date: '''She will later blame you for not telling her: your relationship with her declines. ''Candy takes Mc to misses Hill’s antique shop. MC and Candy are attacked by Baby, Miss Hill’s black dog. Miss Hill notices that the clock had stopped. Candy found a scary doll. It fell on her during the attack. '''Choice: Give your opinion on the doll *'Say it is scary: '+1 Courage''' ��''' *'Ask Candy if she likes it.' +1 Caution''' ⚠️''' She refuses to buy it, even though she had one like that as a kid. Miss Hill offers MC to pick a dreamcatcher. (Diamond options have no effect). ''Path of caution⚠️': Churchbells ring and MC sees the school. Inside miss Baker turns into the dog and bites her. (It was a dream). Path of courage ��: MC visits Mrs. Hill shop. Outside people are running. Mrs. Hill tells MC "don't be afraid. She feeds on fear and she is quite hungry. She has come for you." (It was a dream). '''Choice: If you pick one of the diamond outfits: '+ 2 image �� (and a comment from Luke). Luke tells about his family. You can get closer to him and snuggle. Then it starts to rain. '''Choice (no effect): '''At the crossroads: left: brings you back to the same point. Right leads MC to trip over a dead body. The body has black eyes. MC picks a strange purple flower. Luke recognizes Sam. 'S1, Ep 3: Sam' You and Luke are brought in for interrogation. Relationships are heating up at school. MC is brought back home by a police car. Bedroom: MC’s hand is touched by an icy wet hand. It’s Sam’s. He’s calling for help. (It was a dream). Next morning MC and Luke are brought to the police for interrogation. Luke is stressed about the situation and cannot forget Sam’s eyes. He doesn’t trust mr. Nixon. Luke feels guilty. Diamond option: ''' * '''Tell Luke he can trust you (20��): Luke tells that Sam was thrown out of the house by his stepfather. Sam is to be expelled from school. He talks about Sam's stepfather how he drinks to much and is a bad example for his mom. Sam throws stones at his house, screaming at his stepfather to hit him again. Sam hits a stone on his stepfather’s head. Sam flees to Luke’s house. Luke’s parents refuse to take in Sam, saying that he should surrender to the police. Sam runs into woods, to be never seen again. Luke feels guilty for not taking him in his house that night. Present day:'' Derek says: ‘so our perfect Luke isn’t so perfect?’ Derek admits he never'' liked him. Derek and Bobby have a fight about staying and leaving. Summer of '86:'' The police car runs over a hare. It has black eyes. Mr. Nixon shows drugs to MC and Luke, telling Sam had taking them. He says the white powder effects the eyes. The Sheriff ignores Luke’s question why Sam’s eyes where like that. He asks for a list of all the people Sam spoke with. Mr. Nixon wants to speak with Luke alone. MC hears two officers talking. One says the case is closed: drug overdose. Other one says: ten years ago, the same thing happened. Just more murders, not just one.'' Choice: Two policemen are talking are talking about the murders * Pretend to be reading and eavesdrop: '''+ 1 Caution ⚠️''' * Intervene: + 1 Courage�� Back at school Candy is upset because you went on a date with Luke. (Even if you were honest with her). She says she still likes.. and then the bell rings. She tells MC to talk about it later. Inside school other students ask about Sam, the janitor listens along. Michael introduces Adele. Choice: Michael asks what you were doing in the woods at night * I was with Luke: '+ 1 Courage �� * '''I wanted to relax: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ '''Choice: Talk to Adele * Can´t say it's nice to meet you: '''+ 1 Image '''Choice: Candy fails to solve a math problem given by mrs. Baker * Take Candy’s place in class '''(10��): + 1 image �� and positively influences Candy’s relationship with MC * '''Do nothing Choice: MC meets Bobby * Get upset: '''+ 1 Courage �� * '''Respond calmly: + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: Michael kisses MC * Give in (20��')' * Push him away Adele comes and is mad with MC and Michael. A scream. Candy has fallen into the quagmire. She thinks MC called her. The same purple flowers are there. 'S1, Ep 4: The Chase' Danger awaits at every corner in Saintfour. MC’s parents fight. Her dad may go to jail, it was discovered that he was involved in money laundering. Choice: Respond to fighting parents * Blame dad: '+ 1 Courage '�� * Comfort mom: ' MC comforts her mom ''Miss Hill’s cat is in MC’s room. Fog in the street, a bloody wolf appears. A yellow car chases MC. Path of caution ⚠️: Driver graps MC’s leg whilst trying to climb the fence, but MC escapes. Path of courage ��: MC jumps over the car, falls and runs to school. '''Choice: tell Derek about the car chase * Tell Derek about the fog: '''+ 1 Courage ��''' * Leave out the fog part: '''+ 1 Caution ⚠️ '''Choice: Candy’s clothes: picking one of the diamond clothing options: + 1 Image ��. Steve tells other students MC kissed Michael. Path of low reputation ��: students will believe Steve. Path of high reputation ��: Students will believe Steve is lying. Choice: Talk to Michael ''' * '''Slap him in the face (20��) : +1 Image ��. Luke will believe MC no matter her reputation. Luke takes you to the roof. He offers you his lunch and wants to get close to MC. He is afraid of becoming attached. Choice: Diamond option with Luke '''(29��)' '''Choice: Get involved when Luke and Sam's stepfather argue' * Try to break them apart: '+ 1 Courage �� * '''Threaten them: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ The father leaves in the yellow car. MC finds Sam’s notebook with drawings of creepy creatures. Miss Baker destroys the notebook. MC overhears Nixon and Michael talking. Michael admits he fought Sam. Because he was acting aggressive and was imagining stuff.'' '' '''Choice: The janitor asks you to leave. * Stay (9��): ''The janitor grabs your arm and pulls MC away. Mc breaks free, Mc talks loud, janitor leaves.'' Michael: Sam beats a guy of the opposite team during a match. Sam went berserk, when two guys hold him he starts to cry and begs for forgiveness. Sam doesn’t remember his rage the next day. Michael knew Sam took drugs (he stole it from his stepfather). ' * '''Leave Present day': Derek says to Bobby that all he did was hide. Like when guys approached at night Derek twist one guy’s arm, while Bobby ran into the house. They fight. Path of caution ⚠️: Mc throws a bucket of lake water over them. Path of courage ��: MC jumps on Bobby and throws books at Bobby and Derek. Choice: Mrs. Hill offers a pet * Black cat * Black dog * Raven Choice: Talk to Candy on the phone * Luke confessed his feelings to me: It will worsen your relationship with Candy * I put a stop to Michae'''l: Candy is glad for you * '''I got a pet from miss. Hill: MC admits she likes the pet. When Candy hangs up the phone, she notices the creepy drawings. Something is hiding in the corner, behind the wallpaper. Black liquid comes out, with a pair of hands. Black eyes. Arms. When Candy’s moms comes up, she is gone. 'S1, Ep 5:' Candy One more person is missing. What will happen next? Summer '86:'' Drug test at school. Derek thinks Candy is staying at home to avoid the drugtest. Everybody is in the gym. Sheriff Nixon tells Candy is missing. Her torn jacket was found out in the forest.'' Choice: "What should I do?" (Both options don't give extra information). ' * '''Rebel: '+ 1 Courage '''�� * Offer assistance: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ ''Mrs. Nelson shows MC the doll from Miss Hills shop to MC.She found it on Candy's bed. '''Choice: Help put up missing posters for Candy * Agree (12��): + 1 Image ��: While putting up posters a schoolgirl comes to MC. She says she had an affair with Sam’s stepfather, Candy wanted companionship after the brake up with Luke. She saw Candy leave with him once. ' * '''Refuse ''(you skip the schoolgirls story)'' Choice: Ask the janitor what he knows about Candy * He obviously knows something (12��) ''Janitor says someone looked after her, because her own parents didn’t. She regretted her choice, but it was too late. Candy got in a car and fought the driver. She jumped out and he followed her.'' ' * '''He knows nothing ''(You skip the janitors story) '' ��'WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING��' On the way home, MC hears Candy’s voice from the forest. She appears with black eyes. MC runs after her. Dead animals in a circle appear in the forest. In the middle is a dead wolf. MC falls in a whole with black liquid. Choice: "What to do?" * Scream for help ✅ ''MC escapes'' * Search for something to cling to ❌ ''This choice has a fatal outcome'' * Try to reach the edge of the pit ❌ This choice has a fatal outcome An animal (depends or your choice of pet) says: "Ruuuun! She is the first. There will be others." MC ends up at Luke and Adele's house. '' '''Choice: Respond to Adele' * Since when are you so nice?: +1 Courage �� * Thanks for the help: + 1 Caution ⚠️ Adele lends you some clothes. If you have high reputation she’ll be nice to you and gives you sunglasses. Adele tells you to stay away from her brother, because he gets too quickly attached to people. That he cannot stay in Saintfour. It won’t end well. Choice: Respond to Adele * I think we will figure it out ourselves: + 1 Courage �� * I''' '''heard you: + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: Luke offers MC a cocktail '''(Spoiler warning: If you don't want your MC to get "drugged" by Luke, then now choose to leave). * '''I think I should go: ''MC immediately leaves for home.'' * I wouldn't mind one Choice: "Oh, easy there." * Wait for me! (32 ��) ''Luke will kiss MC and play with her in the water.' ''' * I don't want to get wet When you joined Luke in the pool; * Jump in the pool: +1 Courage �� * Take the ladder:+ 1 Caution ⚠️ (Luke will help you and MC will take it willingly!) Choice: MC finds out Luke but sedative in MC’s drink: "Luke.." * How could you?: Relationship with Luke will decline, he will appologize. '' * '''Thank you, I think I.. needed it': Luke is glad he could help. At home MC’s dad is drunk and tells he will go back to Baltimore. MC escapes the house and goes with Derek and Bobby looking for Candy. Flashlight doesn’t work on the spot Sam was found. ��'WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING�� 'Laughter, MC is knocked to the ground. 'S1, Ep 6: Schooldays' You're losing your mind. Or is it all real? Mr. Nixon helps MC get up. She goes home. MC gets detention from miss Baker for not paying attention in clas Present day: Bobby takes his inhaler and says he sees shadows moving on the wall. Fall of '86:'' Janitor'' pulls MC in his closet after she hears a voice calling "where are you". Janitor asks if Candy is found. He laughs at MC for smelling fear on her. Choice: "What does this creeper want?" * It's none of your concern: + 1 Courage �� * Not yet..: '''+ 1 Caution ⚠️ '''Choice: "What to do?" * Fight back '''(6 ��): + 1 Image�� * '''Call for help: ''Derek saves MC from the janitor'' Choice: "I think it's best to.." '''(This choice will effect the story in the future) * '''Leave him: Derek won't agree, but the janitor will help MC later on. * Tell the principal about it; MC goes with Derek and tells what happened but the principal won't believe you. '' ''Michael and Steve show up. Steve says he told the rumor about Michael and MC. Steve says Adele made it up. MC goes to principal, he tells her to go home. Michael takes MC to the movies. Path of Caution ⚠️: MC will ask the principal is she can go home sick. Path of Courage ��: ⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: "A teacher is coming your way"' * '''Hide in a locker: 'MC and Michael get away from the teacher * Hide behind Michael: '''? '''Choice: Pick a movie to watch with Michael * A Nightmare on Elmstreet: Michael is shocked MC likes horror * Star Wars: Michael will agree with this choice * Desperatley Seeking Susan: ? Choice: Michael embraces you * Snuggle up to him: ''Relationship with Michael will improve'' * Remove his hand: ''he won't get mad. '' Choice: "I was just thinking" * About us (27 ��) ''' * '''Never mind Choice: What tattoo should Michael get? * Eagle: + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Wolf: + 1 Courage �� Choice: "What about you?" * Why not?: '''+ 1 Image�� * '''That is still a no Choice: Listen to Mickey’s story * Of course! (10 ��): + 1 Image �� ''Mickey tells about a campfire party. Michael convinces Mickey to be with Eliot and so does Mickey. Mickey says Michael helped himto accept himself (being gay).'' * Maybe later? (You skip Mickey's story) Back at school Luke and Michael have a discussion. Luke is worried more rumors will start when MC hangs out with Michael. Luke introduces Stephanie. Choice: Stephanie asks who MC will go to the schoolparty with: (the party is later on) * I will go by myself * Michael: Explosive and mysterious; Relationship with Michael will improve * Stephanie: free-spirited stranger; Relationship with Stephanie will improve * Luke: caring and attentive. Relationship with Luke will improve ��'WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING�� 'Detention: It's 6:06 pm. Water is heard from the hallway. Hallway is flooded with blood. MC finds wooden cross. Janitor says a pipe broke. Choice: Talk to the janitor in the flooded hallway * I'm not afraid: '''+ 1 Courage �� * '''I can stand up for myself: + 1 Caution ⚠️ M''iss Baker is gone. Scribbles on the board: Shall I sing you a song? Janitor laughs as you run home. When you come home, Miss Baker is at your house.'' 'S1, Ep 7: Pisadeira' Mrs. Hill will reveal to you the secret of the terrible doll.. Choice: "I'm dissapointed in you" * Flare up: '+1 Courage �� * '''Stay silent: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ ��'''WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING�� ''Miss Baker goes to the bathroom in MC's house. MC finds the scary doll (the one that fell on Candy in episode 2 and 4) in her room. She sees creatures with black eyes in her room. She falls down the stairs and wakes up in the hospital. Back at home MC's dad is leaving for Baltimore.'' Choice: Diamond options clothes won't give Image. ' ''MC visits Mrs. Hill. The tells the puppet is gone. They were originally created to protect oneself from whatever he or she fears/Pisadeira. '''Choice: "Have you never heard of Pisadeira?" * Tell me more (34 ��) ��WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING�� You get to see Pisadeira: ''Story with visuals about a legend of a family of slave owners. Their son (anthony) was found frozen (he sees her lurking in the dark). The slave girl who took care of him was also found death. '' * '''''Tell me..the short version. Mrs. Hill tells Pisadeira feeds on the fear of her victims. If you hear her laughter, she is coming. Present day: Path of courage ��: Candy admits she is still scared. Derek throws the Pisadeira doll. Path of caution ⚠️: MC comforts Candy. The Pisadeira doll falls of the bedside table. Choice: "What's up with that?" * Rebel: '''MC will stand up for Candy. Bobby hears laughter from outside. * '''Laugh: the others will laugh too. Laughter is heard from outside. Fall of '86: Choice: "Choose a collor for your pet" * Collar with decorations (5��) * Mystical collar (11��) * Normal collar (free) Choice: "So what happened to you?" * Tell emotionally: Bobby will appriciate the story: '''+1 Courage �� * '''Tell dry facts: Derek will appriciate the story: + 1 Caution ⚠️ Path of low reputation: ? Path of high reputation: Derek and Bobby will believe your story about Pisadeira. Choice: "At what frequency?" * Try a few: You'll get there. Choice: "After you heard Pisadeira on the radio" * Toss it: +1 Courage �� * Turn it off: + 1 Caution ⚠️ Choice: "And I just learned about this now?" * I didn't want to worry you more: 'Mom hugs MC * '''It doesn't concern you: '- 1 image '''�� * I was afraid to tell you: ' ''MC is questioned by mr. Nixon. Sam's stepfather is arrested, he graps MC and says: "She showed me, you are the killer." '''Choice: "Sam's stepfather?" * Was he the one chasing me? ''Mr. Nixon confirms this. '' * Killed Sam? * Is responsible for Candy's disappearing? ''Mr. Nixon says they found no evidence of Candy at his house. '' Choice: "Do you want to unwind?" (MC will recieve a call from the person she is going to the school party with/ or has most Li points). ''' * '''I would gladly (34 ��) ''MC goes on a date'' * I don't feel so good: ''They agree to hang out later when MC feels better. '' Sam's stepfather sees Sam in his cell. Sam sings Pisadeira's song. '' 'S1, Ep. 8: Raking the Past' Stephanie will help you figure out who Pisadeira is. '''Choice: "Can you grab the box of tinsel from the basement?"' * I'll do it: + 1 Courage * Maybe someone else can go: + 1 Caution Choice: "Which of these boxes do I need?" * Top box * Small box * Big box * Bottom box:There's the one I'm looking for. Choice: You wanted to.. * Attack the unknown: '+ 1 Courage * '''Stand still in the corner: '+ 1 Caution '''Choice: On the rooftop with Stephanie * Thank her and pull away * Kiss Stephanie: Choice: After you choose to kiss Stephanie * Get carried away (30��) * Stop it. MC goes with Stephanie to the library. They find the name Pisada Ayra and a address. A book states Saintfour burned 20 girls in past witch trials. Choice: Ask about Stephanie's childhood trauma * We've got time (21��) ''Story with visuals, you get to see Stephanie as a young girl. '' * Give me the gist. Choice: After diamond choice (Stephanie's story) * What happened to your grandmother? * Did grandma manage to contact her husband? * When was the last time you talked to her? Choice: After diamond choice (Stephanie's story) * This is not our business: '- 1 Image * '''We have to help him!: '+ 1 Image ' ''Path of Courage: MC will try to stop a car. / Path of Caution: MC tries to find a phone. MC will go with Stephanie tothe hospital: + 1 Image. Candy is being brought into the hospital. 'S1, Ep. 9: Bit by Bit' Even ghosts have a past... Choice: Candy * How do you feel: + 1 Image * Do you remember how you got here?: '''- 1 Image ' '''Choice: "Maybe you have the wrong house?"' * No I think you are mistaken: + 1 Courage * Yes probably: '''+ 1 Caution Path of Caution: MC tells the novitiate she wants to take her vows. / Path of Courage: MC will sneak or run into the garden. '''Choice: Aks the prioress about Pisada Ayra: * I need to know everything (31��) Backstory with visuals, you see her when she was a young woman. '' * '''Tell me at least something!' MC and Bobby find a well in the forest. Choice: Who to meet with? Diamond clothing options don't give you Image points. * Luke: MC goes on a date at a café. ''Prompt: Your relationship with Luke has improved & You did not visit Stephanie at the hospital.'' * Michael: MC goes on a date at a café. ''Prompt: Your relationship with Michael has improved & You did not visit Stephanie at the hospital.'' * Stephanie: Prompt: Your relationship with Stephanie has improved. '' '''All options above give you the choice of a romantic scene with them. (One free and the second 31��) '''If you choose to romance stephanie a nurse will walk in. It gives the prompt: This choice will affect the future. ''Bobby calls and tells MC to come meet him at school. At school he claims MC called him. ��WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING�� ⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: "What to do?"' * '''Pry the keys from her hands:' + 1 Courage * Start a converstation with her: + 1 Caution Next appearance of choices depend on what choice you made in S1, episode 6. If you choose to tell the principal about the janitor (with Derek:) ⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: "How do I save myself" (From miss Baker)'' * Squeeze her eyes out: '+ 1 Courage * '''Call for help: ' * '''Pretend to be dead: If you choose to leave the janitor be: ⏰Timed Choice '''⏰:' The janitor comes to aid''' * I will not leave you alone: '+ 1 Courage * '''I will get help: '+ 1 Caution The janitor is killed by miss Baker/Pisadeira in both scenario's. 'S1, Ep. 10: Mystery revealed ' Finally, you will get to know the secret of Pisadeira. '''Choice: "Ah!" * He's lying! + 1 Courage �� * How is that even possible? '''+ 1 Caution ⚠️ Present day: '''Choice: "What did she remember?" * Ask about it ( 23��) ''Pisadeira visual story. Candy sees Pisadeira crying, she feels her pain. Choice: "Candy" (if you choose the diamond option "Ask about it"' ** '''You have to put up with it: ' ** You can handle it!: 'Relationship with Candy will improve. +1 Image '�� * Don't ask Choice: Fix your hair with Candy '(no effect on story, you cannot change after you picked one!). * Blonde Curly Hair '( 9��) * Red Curly Hair ( 9��) * Black Chic Hair ( 23��) * Red Chic Hair ( 23��) * Bright Long Tail * Black Long Tail Choice: About Miss Baker * She will not touch us!: '+ 1 Courage �� * '''We know about her and will be on alert: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ '''⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: Talk to the forester''' * We're lost * We need your help ''' '''Choice: "What happened to you?" * You go first: '+ 1 Courage �� * '''It all started with: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ '''Choice: "But still.." * Every detailis important to us! ( 23��) Visual story: ''The forester tells Pisadeira possed his wife. His daughter gets sick. Pisadeira knocks on the door. The forester's daughter dies and his wife blames him.⏰Timed''' Choice '''⏰:' ' Shoot with a gun or reach out to her. * '''At least give us a short version..' The forester tells he could not help his wife, but people started dissapearing. He locked her up, but she escaped. He never saw her again. Choice: "Bobby" * Don't be a coward: '+ 1 Courage �� * '''I can't do it without you: '+ 1 Caution ⚠️ Bobby drops his inhaler in the well. MC climbs down the well in order to retrieve it. '''⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: "Ah!"' * '''Grasp the stone on the right: ❌ 'This choice has a fatal outcome * Grasp the stone on the left: ✅ ''MC manages'' * Jump off: ❌ ''This choice has a fatal outcome'' ⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: "!"' * '''Find support on the left:' ✅ ''MC manages'' * Find support on the right: '''❌ ''This choice has a fatal outcome MC finds the skull of a child at the bottom of the well. She hears a baby crying, just like in the park with Stephanie. She also finds a wooden cross on a string, just like in episode 6, when the school was flooded. Choice: "I think I know what happened to Pisadeira" * It's as if I saw everything with my own eyes ( 28��): ''Pisada Ayra stole her own child back and run away. She was chased down in the forest by the nuns. She hides the child in the well and promises she will come back for him. '' * I roughly imagined what happened. S1, Ep. 11: The Last Fight Your meeting was inevitable, but who will come out alive: you or Pisadeira? Mrs. Hill tells MC to perform a ritual to reunite Pisadeira with her child. Choice: Choose Ritual clothes (no effect on story) * Black dress with hood ( 20��) * Black Queen ( 33��) * Satin classic cloak Path of courage ��: MC goes alone to the cemetary, but Bobby will eventually join her. Path of caution ⚠️: MC admits she is scared, but that she need to do this. She begs Bobby to come with her. Choice: "Where do we go? Maybe.." * Straight ahead, at the very end of the graveyard? ✅''' * Right and to the end? '''❌ * Left and then right? ❌''' * Right and then left? '''❌ ⏰Timed Choice '''⏰: "Who's blood will be used to fill the cup"' * '''An animal:' * My own: +1 Image ��''' '''��WARNING: SOME READERS MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING SCENE DISTURBING�� ''Several deceased bodies dance around MC, including Sam. A bloody wolf appears.'' ⏰Timed Choice ⏰: "The wolf pounces on you." * Bobby throw the shovel here! + 1 Courage �� * Booby, help me! '''+ 1 Caution ⚠️ ''Pisadeira attacks MC and Bobby. MC feels the life in her fading, when the forester comes to aid. '' '''Choice: "She will attack the forester now!" * Distract her: (requires 22 Courage ��) MC attacks Pisadeira * Do not risk it: ''Pisadeira kills the forester'' Choice: "How did it go?" * Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine ❌'' 'This choice has a fatal outcome'' * '''Et clamor meus ad te veniat ❌'' 'This choice has a fatal outcome'' * '''Et cum spiritu tuo. Amen ✅'' 'MC manages.'' * '''Ad futy in dero ghan defoh. Amen. ❌'' 'This choice has a fatal outcome'' ''Pisadeira turns into Miss Baker. MC's pet will tell her to run. '' '''Choice: "But I want to know." * Let it go * Please tell me! (requires 22 Caution ⚠️): Visual story: Pet is chased by a man in a medieval looking town for being a devil's minion. The pet repeats: "I was not in time" and leaves. Choice: "Pisadeira attacks again" * Accelerate: + 1 Caution ⚠️ * Lash out her in response: '''+ 1 Courage �� '''Choice: "What to take?" * Branch ❌ ''This choice has a fatal outcome'' * Log ❌ ''This choice has a fatal outcome'' * Half-rusted pipe ✅ MC manages * A rock '❌ ''This choice has a fatal outcome Pisadeira falls of a rock. She looks like Miss Baker again and she seems to want to tell something. '''Choice: "I.." * I want to understand this look. (33��) ''Story with visuals: Pisadeira is bleeding, she wanders though the forest looking for her baby son. She calls herself a sinner (do not commit false testimony). She begs god to punish her and not her baby son. She falls. Her crying turns into laughter. She says: "I died with you. This laugh doesnot belong to me". She is grasp by tenticles. She must pay.'' * I do not want to understand this look. MC shows Pisadeira the wooden cross she had forgotten in her pocket. She runs towards the well, Pisadeira follows. The monster recognizes the place and turns in her former self. She pulls her baby out the well, he is laughing. Present day: Candy goes for a walk. Fall of '86: MC finds the forester's keys if the forester didn't survive, if he did he will give MC the keys to his cabin. She meets with her friends a week later. Choice: "Something needs to be done" * Touch Michael's hand: Prompt: Your relationship with Michael has improved. * Touch Derek's hand: Prompt: Derek will remember this. This choice wil deteriorate MC's relationship with Michael. * Change the topic: MC talks to Bobby about the upcoming party. Choice: "Who is he talking to" '''(Michael picks up the phone) * '''Eavesdrop (12��) ''Michael talks about a scam, he gets angry. "Stay away from both of us. Just try telling her. You'll find out what I'm going to do to you!"'' * Do not eavesdrop Present day: Candy has not yet returned from her walk. '' '''S1, Ep. 12: The School Party' You have coped with Pisadeira, but will you cope with your heart's calling? MC is questioned by Sheriff Nixon. He says the police found poison (CP-25) is Sam and Sam's stepfathers bodies. CP-25 Is made from purple flowers that grow around Saintfour. The poison was also found in MC's blood (when they took the drugtest at school). '' '''Choice: "Tell the truth or lie?"' * Come up with an excuse * Say you never saw it: Prompt: ''Sheriff Nixon doubted your words. '' * I found a buch of those near Sam's corpse: ''The Sheriff says that they didn't find anything near his body. '' Dream: Miss Baker gets mad at MC for not saving her. She holds the purple flowers. MC wakes up with pruple pollen on her hand. '' '''Choice: "What to wear" (some options only avaiable when on path of high reputation). '''D * Dress with a print ' (21��)' * Elegant dress ' (26��) + 2 Image * Simple black dress MC date will pick her up at her house if you choose a date in episode 6. '''Choice: "Can you introduce us?" * Michael (21��): '''? * '''Luke (21��): ''MC's mom recognizes Luke as a child of the Moring family. She admires his family good taste in antiques.'' * Stephanie (21��): ''MC's mom admires Stephanie's good grades in school and the involvement of her parents in school. She warns Stephanie. '' * Next time: Do not introduce your date to your mom. ⏰Timed Choice ⏰:''' "Shout with everyone?"' * '''Yes' * Not worth it: '''- 1 Image MC becomes a couple with her date. '''Choice: At the party * Get more intimate with your date (26��) '''Extra scene * '''Get a drink Adele and MC quibble over the fact Adele started a rumor. '' Path of courage: MC throws her drink over Adele. Path of Caution: MC lets Adele trip. ''Adele warns MC of the things going behind her back. "The most terrible enemies are the hidden ones". GO TO SHADOWS OF SAINTFOUR WALKTHROUGH SEASON 2 : : Category:Walkthroughs